


Private Lessons with Ms. Go

by KPfan1013



Series: Private Lessons [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Kim engages in private lessons with her favorite teacher. My First Kigo ever!





	Private Lessons with Ms. Go

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do Kigo. So, I've decided to take Shego's good side and run with it.

It was a pleasant afternoon at Middletown High, most of the students were either leaving for home or preparing for their after school activities. Kim was among the students, but moving against those that were rushing away to leave. She wore her sleeveless lime top that clung to her body, her jean cargo pants and the shoes that everyone knew her for.

She carried three books in her arms tightly; her bookbag on her back and her had eyes half opened during her advance. Although she wasn’t looking forward, she seamlessly moves out of the way of each person that passes by her as they were leaving. She stops before one door in particular and smile a little to herself. She shifts her eyes to her left at the door, staring at the words ‘Ms. Go’ on the front of it.

Kim inhale a good amount of air through her nose then exhale them through her mouth as she face the door. Calmly, she reaches for the door and pushes it open rather than grabbing the doorknob. “Oh hey Kim. You made it.” Ms. Go exclaims happily while sitting temptingly on top of her desk within the empty classroom. Kim smiles happily upon venturing into the room as she kick the door shut gently and press against it, staring back at the woman across from her.

Ms. Go sat on the edge of her spacious desk; no items present anywhere as she was facing Kim’s direction. She wore her normal long sleeve, light brown blazer, thin in form and allowed for view of her features. She had a small pink cut top underneath though hidden by much of the blazer and a mocha colored skirt that went down to her knees. However, from how she had her right leg crossed over her left, much of her pale green tinted skin could be seen by Kim. She also notices the black heeled shoes on her feet as well as the dark blue head back on top of the middle of her head. She wore a pair of non-prescription glasses that fit her face along with a healthy amount of black lipstick on her lips.

“Hello Ms. Go…it’s good to see you…again…” Kim announces shyly that made Ms. Go smirk happily. “You really shouldn’t be shy Kimmy. Take a seat so we can talk alright?” Ms. Go instruct with a smile as she extend her right hand forward towards the desk directly across from her front. Kim nod in agreement with a wider smile and slowly made her way towards the desk.

She take in the room’s décor as it didn’t seem any different than the others despite the window blinds open for sunlight, the door she came from and the many cabinets in the back. Kim made her way towards the desk Ms. Go offer then she leap out from the top of her desk much to Kim’s surprise. “Sorry, I need to make sure no one bothers us.” Ms. Go explains as she approaches the door to her left.

When she reach the door, she pull the cover down over the glass in the frame; blocking view of her classroom and the outside hallway. “Kim…I remember the note you left for me in your test today…which you passed by the way.” Ms. Go praise as she turn around and approach the opposite side where the window blinds were. “Thank you Ms. Go…” Kim admits happily as her books were no longer in her arms, but her bookbag was much larger.

“You’re welcome, but you should be thanking yourself. You were able to pull it off on your own and did the work. So…how’s the family…how’s Ron and Rufus…how’s Wade…in that order of course.” Ms. Go inquires while working with the first set of blinds by it rods. “Mom and Dad are alright…the tweeps will be the tweeps of course.” Kim explains with both women laughing together calmly.

“Ron went out to get some food with Rufus and Wade told me there isn’t any assignments for me so I’m having a lot more free time since you don’t work for…you know who…” Kim explains while looking away to her right and leaning a bit to her right against the desk. “I know sweetie. I know.” Ms. Go replies without her disposition changing in the slightest.

Ms. Go work on the first blind with ease then move to her left to handle the next set. Kim watches her closely with her eyes moving up and down along the body of the older woman across from her. There was a large amount of silence between the two as both kept their smiles. When Ms. Go reaches the last of the blinds, she turns around from where she stood, lean back against the wall and smirk a bit more towards Kim.

Kim smirks back to her and shift herself in place to face Ms. Go as the two women stare at one another in happiness and want. “Tell me Kim…what special lesson you want me to teach you today? You know that I’m open to anything so don’t hold back on my account. Nothing it taboo here. Nothing is forbidden and nothing will be judged here.” Ms. Go explains, extending her arms from her person in a welcoming gesture.

“Well…you see…I wanted to do so much with you, but I…I didn’t know when I could get the free time or…you’d be willing to.” Kim explains a little shy. She begins to fidget her legs back and forth in place as she kept them tightly together. She had her hands in her lap, but didn’t take her gaze away from Ms. Go’s person. “I see…” Ms. Go replies in a tempting tone.

Slowly, she reaches for her glasses with her right hand and slowly removes them from her face in her grasp. “We all have urges…we all have desires that we want and you have no reason to hold back on them Kim. I understand. Really. That’s why I made sure to clear out my afternoon for you.” Ms. Go explains while carefully folding just the left end of her glasses.

With a seductive expression on her face and her eyes half open, she lifts the right end of her glasses and gently presses them against her soft bottom lip. She gazes at Kim in want, standing with her legs cross once more, her posture in pure allure and her head slightly leaning downward. Kim stare at this in further want then slowly shift herself completely out from her desk.

She steps through the desk until she was directly in front of Ms. Go’s presence. The two women stare at one another closely; looking deep into the eyes of the one before them. They smile a bit more in lustful desire as Kim lift her arms up towards Ms. Go’s neck. Ms. Go moves her glasses down to her top and slides it into her shirt to rest them there.

In turn, she lifts her arms up, loop them around Kim’s waist and pull her close into her arms. The two embrace one another as they lean up against each other; feeling their bodies pressing and the heat coming from them. They slowly shut their eyes at the same time and press their lips softly against each other. The kiss was a deep longing one with Kim looping her arms harder around Ms. Go’s slender neck.

They continue their kiss, opening their lips and closing them again to gain more enjoyment of their soft, warm flesh. Ms. Go remains in control with Kim following her lead. An eager shakiness came from Kim as she enjoys the kiss more while Ms. Go kept her composure. Slowly, the two part their lips and stick out their hot, wet tongues with a healthy trace of saliva behind their actions.

The two swirl their tongues lewdly over one another; diving deeper into their desires as Kim open her eyes a little from the high stimulation. The way Ms. Go swirl her tongue against Kim’s was dominating, strong and a bit fast which Kim struggle to keep up. She was enjoying herself more as her eyes begin to roll into her head steadily. Ms. Go at the same time open her eyes slowly and stare at Kim; gauging her reaction and how much was changing.

The kiss ends by Ms. Go’s hand as she pulls her head away from Kim gently and smiles towards her. Kim pants heavily from it with her thighs now pushing harder against one another from the lingering sensations. “Now don’t tell me that a little kiss is enough to bring you satisfaction Kim? We haven’t even started the real lesson and you’re already flushed…” Ms. Go explains while taking in the change in Kim’s face.

There were minor beads of sweat forming on Kim’s face as her hair remained behind her back like always. She was blushing a little bit along her cheeks and various parts of her face with her eyes still rolled up in her head. She shakes her head back and forth repeatedly as she breathes heavily to calm down from the sensations. When she finally looks at Ms. Go, she smirks to her in further want much to the standing teacher’s happiness.

“Now if you’re going to get off just from kissing me all the time…you won’t last long if this is enough to get you hot and bothered.” Ms. Go explains. She slowly lift her right hand up towards the left side of Kim’s head and with the back of her head, she gently stroke the flesh of the young woman. Kim smile eagerly towards her feeling Ms. Go’s hand then lean up and kiss the older woman’s nose.

The two giggles together and pull away with Kim stepping backwards from her without hitting any of the desks behind her. “I think we can move on to the next lesson. Arousal through clothing…and don’t worry, I have a good amount of toys in my desk that we can use later after the other lessons are done.” Ms. Go explains in her teacher tone that made Kim smile.

Kim reach for the bottom of her top and in pull over her head, freed herself from it. She tosses the shirt to her left and stares back at Ms. Go; offering everything she had before the woman across from her. Ms Go stares closely at the cute, candy apple red bra that Kim was wearing. It offered a great amount of support and brought out more much of her natural appeals.

A smile of want form on Ms. Go’s face, but before she could fully enjoy the view, she watches Kim bend over and stick her ass out behind her. Kim was busy slipping out of her shoes and unbuttoning her jeans. She lowers them down onto her feet and slip out of her jeans as well as her socks. She step backwards revealing the candy apple red panties she wore on her person that were lacy and a bit mature for her frame.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Kim smirks in want and stand up with her right hand against her side and her left arm against her person. The allure she was offering was something that Ms. Go enjoys greatly. She looks Kim up and down carefully further taking in the slender body of the young woman, her developing curves and how that she had room to grow.

Ms. Go step forward a single step with both of her feet and reach for the blazer she was wearing. It was a simple task for her to undo it and slide it off from her frame to the floor behind her. She turns back to Kim with her eyes mirroring the same form as the young student with Kim never pulling her attention from Ms. Go or blinking too often before her.

The pink top she was wearing was very girlish in nature, but like Kim, Ms. Go grasp the bottom and pull it up from her person along with her glasses which made Kim giggle a little. Quickly with her eyes shut, Ms. Go ball up her shirt and carefully keep her glasses within the ball. She tosses it behind her playfully which she opens her eyes to Kim who was now focusing on her chest.

The black and green laced bra that Ms. Go was wearing was low cut, allowing the upper parts of her shapely, firm, nicely rounded breasts to be seen by the young woman. Kim notice that Ms. Go’s nipples were pushing against the bra’s material and throbbing a little much to Kim’s delight. Ms. Go giggles knowingly then shake her chest back and forth a little to temp Kim.

Kim giggles from this, but did her best not return to her original stature as she takes in all of Ms. Go’s body. Ms. Go reaches for the right side of her skirt, keeping her attention on Kim despite her slow movements. She separated the skirt and allows it to fall to the floor; revealing the matching thong she was wearing that dug directly into her asscrack.

Unlike Kim however, Ms. Go didn’t leave from her heels, rather she step out from her clothes and approach Kim’s person slowly. Kim moves forward as well the two women staring back at each other in want then press their bra covered chest against each other. Kim moans loudly while Ms. Go inhales a great deal of air from her savoring of the situation.

The two women once again embrace one another as Kim loop her arms around Ms. Go’s waist and in turn, Ms. Go did the same for Kim. They stare at one another as Ms. Go instruct, “Once you’ve had your fill of this, we can move on to taking these clothes off completely and letting each other know what’s hidden behind everything…” Kim nods in agreement and leans up to Ms. Go’s face.

She in turn lean her face to Kim, shut her eyes as Kim was doing the same and the two kiss once more. They didn’t waste time parting their lips and running their tongues over the others in a stronger manner. Again, Ms. Go kept control between the two of them as the two women slowly grind against one another eagerly. From their actions a lewd smell fill the air that both breathe in, helping them further in their sexual enjoyment.

Ms. Go moves her arms apart and press her hands firmly against the flesh of Kim, making her jump and moan heavily. She calm down and relax in the embrace of Ms. Go, feeling her hands tenderly and lewdly moving about her back above her panties and below her bra, never touching either. Kim didn’t offer the same, being too lost in the pleasure of Ms. Go’s touch.

Ms. Go lifts her hands up from Kim’s back and firmly presses her hands against the cheeks of Kim’s ass. Kim moan through the kiss, press herself firmly against Ms. Go’s front and shudder in delight. The actions of Kim didn’t stop Ms. Go from continuing the kiss and squeezing more on Kim’s asscheeks. She moan from what she could feel while offering a tempting squeeze to both of Kim’s asscheeks.

Once again, Kim moans through the kiss, louder than before and shake from the touch of the woman holding her. Her tongue movements inside of the kiss pick up causing her to moan further and shake more against Ms. Go’s frame. Slowly, Kim rolls her eyes into her head as Ms. Go watch closely from the weakness of the young woman in her embrace.

Ms. Go gently begins to apply more pressure to Kim’s asscheeks, forcing them up and letting them drop as she pull away. This continues and Kim savors the actions in the most wanting of ways. The simple act of having her panties pull up, her asscheeks lifted and Ms. Go’s warm touch on her body sent more shivers up and down her being. The actions of Ms. Go continue as she moan through the kiss and pull away from Kim.

Kim however, presses her lips back and feed Ms. Go her tongue; moaning in need as she shut her eyes tightly. Ms. Go giggles from this and continues the kiss with Kim, allowing her to take control with their tongue movements rather than her dominating the situation. However, she continues to grasp and pull on Kim’s asscheeks much to Kim’s enjoyment of it.

The pulling and lifting of Kim’s asscheeks end as Ms. Go begin to lightly slap against Kim’s ass. She strikes with her left hand first then lifts it up and slap Kim’s ass with her right hand. Kim jump repeatedly from each blow, ending her tongue movements and focusing on the pleasure of being lightly spank. Ms. Go notices this and more strength and pressure from time to time whenever her hands collide with Kim’s ass.

Each spank to her asscheeks made Kim jump further and her body tense. Her body heat begins to rise up by the second until she pull away and moan out loudly from Ms. Go’s spanks. “Very good Kim. You’re responding quite nicely to much touch and your backside being spanked. You truly do have a nice ass though. I’ve admired it each time we saw one another…back then and now…” Ms. Go complement, ending her spanking of Kim’s ass.

Playfully, Ms. Go slide her right hand towards the top of Kim’s panties and pull them hard into Kim’s asscheeks; mimicking that of a thong. Kim yells out at the top of her lungs in bliss from the feel of her own panties digging in her crack and other places among her person. She wiggles her hips from side to side, feeling the material of her panties on her crotch and ass with her eyes widen to their fullest.

“It feels so good Ms. Go! It feels so good!” Kim screams out at the top of her lungs. “Doesn’t it though? That’s why I wear thongs more than panties. Thongs feel great and can make your ass and pussy feel amazing. I bet you’re feeling that way right now too right?” Ms. Go explains sounding tempting in her tone while pulling more on Kim’s panties.

“Yes! Yes I feel good! I feel so good right now Ms. Go!” Kim screams while trying to hold back a moan, but to no avail. She moans out deeply and tilts her head back from the numerous things she was feeling. Aside from her panties being pulled hard into her asscrack, she feel them rubbing against her pussy and the small amount of pubic hair she had, against her asshole as it rub on her and the strength and manner how Ms. Go was pulling on her panties.

She calm down instantly, no longer feeling Ms. Go pulling her panties. She blink and witness Ms. Go holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. “Can’t be doing too much too soon you know. If we do you might not want to do more later.” Ms. Go explains. Kim nods repeatedly in agreement as she back away from her with Ms. Go moving to her left.

“You’re a quick learner Kim. You pick up on what I’m doing, responding to my touch and I’m responding in turn. Such a wonderful thing.” Ms. Go explains as she moves around her desk to the back of it. She bent over towards a line of drawers and pull out the bottom one. Kim watch her while calming down; focusing on her teacher’s chest and how it dangle despite the bra keeping her breasts in place.

Kim turns around to face her and blink in surprise seeing black anal beads being placed on the desktop. Ms. Go place another set of anal beads beside the first, but much smaller compared to the others and having crimson coloring. Kim step closer in curious form which Ms. Go pick up on and pull out a silver, anal bead rod onto the table as well as a rotating pink vibrator having a gel like appearance.

“I hope you don’t mind. I made sure to bring some of my favorites from my collection for us to use today. Even two special ones that we’ll be using later on during our sessions.” Ms. Go explains while facing Kim in an upright manner. “What…special ones…if I can ask…” Kim questions while stepping closer with her arms behind her back and swaying herself to show off her body.

“Well, since you passed that test with flying colors before, I think I’ll show you what they are.” Ms. Go explains happily as she moves to the other side of her desk. Lowering herself once more towards the drawers, she upon the middle drawer and smile at the sight of the toys present with her right hand. She lifts her left hand up and wags her index finger to Kim who stops in her tracks obediently.

She places her right hand into the drawer and pulls out two different types of double headed dildos. The first had the shape of basic penises, purple coloring and was lengthy in form as if made to help someone fuck another person rather than simply allow pleasure. The second toy was watermelon in color and straight; possessing some flexibility like the first, but clear that it wasn’t meant to move too much.

Kim stare in wonder at the items as Ms. Go place the items onto the desk just as she did the others beforehand. “Now Kim, I want you to know that we will be using these as time goes on, but you have to patient and make sure you follow my instructions. I have some lube left, but it’s flavored and I’m not sure you’re a big fan of pomegranate.” Ms. Go explains while moving around to the front of her desk.

Kim follow her teacher’s movements until Ms. Go hop onto her desk and slide back to the center. “Can I ask you a favor Kim?” Ms. Go calls to her as she spread her legs apart. A naughtier scent than before escapes from Ms. Go’s being which overwhelms Kim, but made her approach; rather repel from her teacher. “Yes…Ms. Go…” Kim calls to her in need as she narrows her eyes and continues to advance until she stops before the desk.

The two women again look back at one another which made Ms. Go smile more. “Do you mind giving me a foot rub? I’ve been on my feet all day and I could use it right now…” Ms. Go asks and without a single word, Kim shift herself to her left at Ms. Go’s right foot. She grasps the ball and sole of Ms. Go’s foot and elevates it up towards her face in great need.

She pants heavily and moves her hands to the outer parts of Ms. Go’s foot. Tenderly, Kim applies pressure to the parts of Ms. Go’s feet that made the woman moan and narrow her eyes. “Just like that Kim…just like that…” Ms. Go instructs lewdly which Kim smirk from. Again, she applies pressure to Ms. Go’s feet, moving her fingers up and down slowly to give her teacher more pleasure rather than relaxation.

Kim continues this for a few moments, applying pressure when needed and savoring how her teacher’s foot felt in her grasp. Ms. Go watch as best she could, but was having a hard time trying to enjoy Kim’s actions as well as enjoy how much Kim was paying attention to her. She let out another womanly moan that made Kim smirk as she move her hands up towards her toes.

For a second, Kim stare at each of the pedicure toes of Ms. Go, their shapes and how she kept herself tended to. She was about to lift her toes towards Ms. Go’s, but shut her eyes, lean down and kiss against Ms. Go’s big toe. Ms. Go yell out in shock, slightly ticklish from what Kim did as another yell left from her follow by a good amount of laughter.

One kiss against Ms. Go’s toes, lead to another from Kim as she reach the smallest toe of Ms. Go’s in seconds. She resumes her kisses, moving back the other side until she reaches the biggest toe of Ms. Go. The moans coming from the older woman continue to leave her lips. She moves her upper body about a bit from the sensations of Kim’s actions and her soft lips.

A longing, louder moan left from her lips suddenly when Kim suckles on the biggest toe of her teacher. She stares back at her while gently gliding her fingertips down to the heel of Ms. Go; savoring her reactions and listening closely to her sounds. When her fingers reach the bottom of the foot, they remain there while Kim continues to suck on the toe in her mouth.

Kim swirl her tongue lewdly along the big toe clockwise further watching Ms. Go’s actions and getting hotter from it. She slowly slides up from Ms. Go’s big toe and lewdly swipes her tongue back and forth against the top of it, much to Ms. Go’s happiness. Her moans continue to fill the air; the ears of Kim as the younger female wiggle her ass back and forth in place.

“You’re much…better than I thought Kim…” Ms. Go praise with her eyes shut and a wider smirk on her face. Her complementing words made Kim smirk as well, but her focus returns to lapping against the top of Ms. Go’s big toe. She pull away, a small amount of saliva connecting the tip of her tongue with Ms. Go’s toe and more lustful appeal present among Kim’s person.

She release Ms. Go’s right foot and approach her left with the teacher elevating her foot up from the table. “Maybe…I should give you a good foot rub as well…” Ms. Go offer which Kim simply smirk a bit more from it. She grasps the outer sides of Ms. Go’s foot, but didn’t move her fingers about, much to the confusion of the now sitting up Ms. Go.

Ms. Go watch closely for a moment in wait of what Kim may do, but smile happily the moment she watches Kim stick out her tongue again. Back and forth, Kim moves her tongue against the tops of Ms. Go’s toes. Unlike before, she grants each of her teacher’s toes her tongue’s attention while staring back at her teacher in her same wanting way.

The moans that Ms. Go let out before were leaving her lips again though she did hold back some of her laughter. Kim stops her movements and pushes her tongue between the space of Ms. Go’s big toe and second toe. She yells out in shock and yells in defense, “Please don’t Kim! You know I’m ticklish!” Kim smirks from this and pull her tongue back as she begin to apply pressure to her teacher’s flesh.

“Mmm…just like that Kim…just like that…please…” Ms. Go calls out in enjoyment, relaxing more than before now that she didn’t feel the ticking sensation coursing through her. Though she wasn’t licking on Ms. Go’s toes anymore, Kim continues to enjoy herself. She slides her fingers against the outer parts of the foot in her grasp then stop near the bottom of the toes.

Kim shift her right foot to the bottom of Ms. Go’s foot and the left against the top. With a great amount of strength and focus, Kim begin to apply various amounts of pressure to the flesh she was feeling; making sure to push any pain and fatigue out from Ms. Go’s being. She moans a bit more tenderly and desiring much to the joy of Kim’s ears as she continues in her actions.

She works her right hand against the back of Ms. Go’s foot and flattens her left hand against the top of it. Back and forth she slides her hand to rub against her skin as Ms. Go attempt to pull her leg back. Kim applies more pressure again to keep her teacher from pulling away and in turn, Ms. Go allows herself to be taken by Kim in the manner she wish.

Kim made sure to smooth out more of the pain inside of her teacher’s begin as she apply her clenched fingers against the bottom of Ms. Go’s feet. She begin from the bottom and made it to the top in no time, forcing out any more fatigue and pain inside of Ms. Go’s feet. When she reach the top of the toes again, Kim move both of her hands to them and begin to rub against them carefully.

“Oh yes Kim…mmmm….Keep going…” Ms. Go praise through another moan as she wriggles her upper body about the desktop. Kim watchfully enjoys the sight of Ms. Go’s reaction to her further touch as she applies more pressure towards her toes. Quickly, Kim release Ms. Go’s left foot for her right and apply the same to her toes; pushing on them to relieve any form of tension or pain she may have left.

To Kim’s surprise, she overheard Ms. Go moaning out at the top of her lungs; making her eyes widen to their fullest. She take in more of her teacher’s person, lowering her leg and releasing her foot from her grasp. The sight of Ms. Go now was far more captivating as she end her wriggling and was breathing heavily from the experience of Kim’s massage.

“That…was amazing…” Ms. Go praise through her panting, her right arm against her eyes below her forehead, her left arm resting against her side and Ms. Go continuing to breath in and out repeatedly. These things weren’t the only things that Kim take in, she also notice how Ms. Go’s chest went up and down as her nipples push harder against her bra. The sweat slightly flowing down of her flesh at various parts of her exposed skin and even the way her crotch was stained by her own pussy juices despite the small amount.

“I think…I think we need…to move onto the next lesson…for the day…” Ms. Go struggles to say much to Kim’s delight. She giggles at her teacher’s current presence and move around the desk to the top of Ms. Go’s being. Ms. Go lower her arm and stare up at her student the moment she feel her presence and smile to her despite her heavy breathing.

They smirk together, Kim lower herself down and place a deep kiss onto Ms. Go’s lips. Both women shut their eyes and savor the kiss as Ms. Go hold Kim’s cheeks and Kim did the same in turn. They moan together, savoring each other, never allowing their lips to part from what they were sharing. The kiss didn’t last long however as Kim pull away once she feel Ms. Go sitting up in place.

“Do you want to help me strip? Or should we do it at the same time to one another?” Ms. Go asks much to Kim’s excitement. She did her best to keep her emotions in check and reach behind her back, never taking her eyes off her teacher. Ms. Go giggles at this and answers to herself quietly, “I guess like this…” She reaches behind her as well towards the straps of her bra; facing Kim and sitting up on her desk.

The two women easily freed themselves from their bras, allowing them both to fall onto the desk however, Ms. Go’s land on her lap. She brush it away and shift herself onto her knees in front of Kim; staring at her in want much like Kim was already doing. The two couldn’t help but take in the sight of the other’s chest, the shape of them and how hard their nipples were.

It was night and day in comparison between the two women as Kim had a pink shade towards her nipples and was a bit smaller compared to Ms. Go. Ms. Go’s nipples were a bit on the green side, almost dark in form and had a larger appeal compared to Kim’s. They admire what the other had then slowly lift their heads up and smirk wantingly at each other.

“They’re as lovely as I remember Ms. Go.” Kim admits kindly and wantingly. “Thank you sweetie. And yours are coming along just wonderfully. As I had hoped they would.” Ms. Go replies in her sweet, caring tone with hints of desire in her voice. She moves herself from the desk and move around towards Kim who turn around at the same time to greet her.

They stay still for a second, admiring their breasts once again as Ms. Go move her hands to the sides of her thong. She pulls out the straps in front of Kim then shimmy her hips from side to side in temptation, never removing her gaze from Kim’s. Kim smile wantingly from what was happening, unable to pull herself from Ms. Go’s face. The older woman dips just enough to bend her knees and lower her thong to her feet.

Once she feels the material hit her feet, she step backwards to escape from her thong and smile even more towards Kim. Kim gazes at her teacher longingly then grasp the sides of her panties in a similar manner. Unlike Ms. Go, she simply pull her panties down and stick out her tempting backside that Ms. Go shift her gaze to her left ever so slightly to gaze at it.

Her attention return to Kim the moment she rise up, but they both blink in shock hearing minor sounds coming from behind Kim’s back. Kim turns around swiftly to her right while Ms. Go leans to her left at the edge of the desk. The toys and beads that were laid out were now on the floor away from them. “Oh dear…looks like we knocked them all down…I’ll have to clean them properly before I put them inside either of us. Don’t want to get sick.” Ms. Go points out in her teacher like manner.

Kim couldn’t hold back at this point as she turn back to Ms. Go, leap to her and lunge her arms around the older woman’s neck. “Oh!” Ms. Go let out, but quickly loops her arms around Kim’s back in turn. “I can wait for those! I just want more of your teaching teacher!” Kim shouts then force a deep, longing kiss onto Ms. Go’s lips. Ms. Go offers the same to her as she presses her lips firmly against the younger woman she was embracing.

The two women embrace once another closer than before, their breasts pushing against each other to the point that their hard nipples were rubbing against each other. Kim whimpers in bliss from this and grind herself more to feel Ms. Go’s nipples against her own. Rather than taking the lead, Ms. Go allows Kim her desires, holding her in her arms and savoring their kiss.

The two pull away from one another, opening their eyes to each other and smiling wantingly happy before the face of the woman before them. They lean to one another and nuzzle their noses against each other with Kim giggling happily from it. “Now, I’m not going to put this off longer than it has to be. You know that Kim.” Ms. Go points out as she moves around Kim’s person towards the fallen toys.

When close to the fallen toys, Ms. Go bent herself over and pick them up one at a time. She didn’t move in place, but had her legs together and her tempting backside visible to Kim who had turned around to witness it. She stare closely at the shape of Ms. Go’s asscheeks, the way her pussy was more exposed and developed compared to Kim’s, her clit that was already harden and sticking out from the hood and the way her entire pussy glisten in the light.

For a split second, Kim shifts her focus towards Ms. Go’s asshole and notice how clean she was. There wasn’t any sign of hair, nothing that was discouraging Kim from taking her and the shape of her ridges and how darker her asshole was made Kim’s mouth water. She quickly and quietly step forward towards Ms. Go’s person, bent herself over and lean close to Ms. Go’s ass.

“AHHHH!” Ms. Go screams out in shock and almost losing her balance. In seconds, she melt in place and moan with a quivering smile, but never allowing herself to lose grip on the toys in her arms and hands. Kim behind her held onto the inner parts of her teacher’s asscheeks, spreading them apart with her eyes shut and moving her tongue along the spot of Ms. Go’s asshole.

Up and down she moves her wet tongue, sampling the taste of her teacher and breathing in more of her naughty scents. She purposely leak out much of her saliva, lubing up Ms. Go heavily from her licking and savoring everything she was doing. Moans begin to leave from Ms. Go the longer Kim lap against her asshole. At times, Kim would feel the older woman’s asshole twitch much to her own enjoyment.

“Oh Kim…you naughty girl…you were waiting to get a taste of my backside…I made sure not to leave a mess there and freshen it up for you…I hope you did the same for me…” Ms. Go explains between her moans; staring at the wall across from her and keeping her posture. Kim let out a light, “Mmhmm…” She returns to licking, but end her tongue moving up and down.

She begins to swirl her tongue as much as she could against the inner parts of Ms. Go’s asshole. Her tongue fill up much of the space, making Ms. Go shiver in place and moan out even more. After a few clockwise stroke of her tongue, Kim pulls away and pushes the tip against the entrance to Ms. Go’s insides. Ms. Go screams loudly and arches her head back; shutting her eyes tightly and trying to keep herself in place despite the rush of pleasure.

“Oh…Kim…” Ms. Go screams with Kim pushing more of her tongue inside of Ms. Go’s asshole. “She doesn’t taste what I expected…it so clean…” Kim thought, losing herself to her own vices and pleasure as she moves her tongue rapidly wild inside of her teacher. The more she offers the less strength Ms. Go had. Both women begin to leak out pussy juice by the second from their pleasure until Kim pull away from her teacher.

Kim pulls away fast from her teacher, but lean down and licks every bit of Ms. Go’s asscrack from the bottom to the top. The actions of her student made Ms. Go tremble worse than before until she feel her student’s tongue leaving from her backside. “YES!” Ms. Go shouts and Kim lick her lips naughtily from top to bottom at the reaction of her teacher and the taste that linger in her mouth.

“Could you…do the same…for me…Ms. Go…? Please…” Kim begs quickly almost gasping for air as Ms. Go stands up fully. She looks over her right shoulder temptingly and smiles to her student who stares back at her with the same smiling temptation in her being. “You know I have no problem doing that for you Kim. You’re here to learn and a teacher can learn from her student as well…” Ms. Go answers much to Kim’s delight.

After a few moments, loud moans from Kim fill the room as she was laying on top of the desk with the toys that Ms. Go had in her arms and on her desk moved to the front desk where Kim’s bookbag was. Kim was laying on her back, struggling to keep herself from moving, but trembling in delight. Her head was facing the only door leading into the room as she rub on her left breasts with her left hand and stroke the top of Ms. Go’s head with her right.

Ms. Go was directly under Kim’s pussy, but close enough that her head was near the young woman’s body; feeling her student’s hand rubbing on her locks, almost pushing her headband off of her. She had her eyes half opened and focused on the asshole of Kim; moving her tongue about the space below her student’s pussy as it was already drenched.

Kim’s asshole was cleaned and lacked any form of hair, much like Ms. Go’s as she was able to see the small amount of dark coloring the young woman had on her space. The added scents coming from Kim’s holes made it more welcoming for Ms. Go as she was precisely licking on Kim’s asshole; drooling against her far more than how Kim was doing to her previously.

The moans leaving Kim continue to fill the air as she curls her toes against the material of the desk. She was handling the pleasure coursing through her far worse compared to Ms. Go. She wriggles about, but did her best to return to her normal position. The way Ms. Go lick on her and pull her asscheeks apart to spread her asshole made it more pleasurable for Kim.

Although Ms. Go was aware of Kim’s wriggling, moaning and actions on her head and her own chest, the teacher focus on the task at hand on Kim’s asshole. She moves her tongue about in random spots, sometimes licking against her or running the tip of her tongue about her student’s asshole. She would purposely ignore the spot that lead into Kim’s asshole, but lick and sample against the ridges of her student’s asshole.

She pushes up against Kim’s asshole as if it were a compass, pressing on the four points hard with the tip of her tongue. Kim shivers and moans heavily from this; clenching her eyes and basking in the pleasure that her teacher was granting her. “So good…so good…I want more Ms. Go!” Kim screams out and Ms. Go shut her eyes from hearing her student.

Ms. Go completely retracts her tongue and presses her soft lips against Kim’s asshole, offering her a new form of pleasure. Kim tilts her head back and screams in pleasure from the simple action which was follow by another loud scream of pleasure. Another pressing of her lips against Kim’s ass had the young teenager in bliss in no time. She shivers and savors what was being done to her as Ms. Go open her eyes once more.

Suddenly, in a wild fit of pleasure and want, Ms. Go pushes her lips up against Kim’s asshole and moves her tongue about wildly against her asshole. Kim screams hard and freed her breast from her grasp. She slam her other hand into Ms. Go’s head, pulling on her locks which Ms. Go laugh from. She continues to sample her student’s spot and flavor with some of Kim’s pussy juices mixing into the taste.

It brought a new sensation and flavor to Ms. Go and Kim in their own ways as the older woman lick more of Kim’s flavor on her tongue. She pushes some of the pussy juices into Kim’s hole along with her saliva as Kim wriggles her hips repeatedly. Kim was losing herself to the pleasure feeling both her pussy and asshole twitching for more. Though her pussy gain nothing, she still leak out more of her scent and juices from deep inside of her.

No signs of letting up came from Ms. Go as she moves her tongue more among the inner folds of Kim’s asshole. She pulls on her student’s ass to pull her asshole apart and in turn, she samples more of her student. Without warning, Kim arch herself up and scream out in orgasmic fulfillment which Ms. Go stop everything once she did this. She observes closely Kim’s reaction and remains in wait for Kim to calm down.

The pleasure coursing through her made Kim’s sexual high rises as she drop down onto her back, turn her head to her right and pant out heavily from the experience. She releases Ms. Go from her grasp as her hands fall to her sides. Kim did her best to get air back in her lungs as Ms. Go sit up from Kim’s ass and rest her chin on top of Kim’s crotch gently.

“Oh Kimberly…I had hoped you last longer than this…but still it was a good experience for you to give in so easily.” Ms. Go explains in a teasing, heartfelt manner as she stares at everything she could see of her student across from her. “…thank…you…Ms…Go…” Kim pants out still trying to draw in more air inside of her lungs.

“So Kim…what do you want first inside of you. I don’t mind which one you chose first, but know that after we go through each toy, we’ll be having fun together on the floor. I can’t have my desk destroyed by our fun.” Ms. Go suggest playfully with a smirk forming on her face. “The…big ones…inside me…” Kim calls out through her breathing.

Kim’s words brought some shock to Ms. Go as she stand up in place from her student. “Are you sure Kim? You might not be able to handle them and they might cause some problems for you if you don’t relax.” Ms. Go explains with some concern in her person. “I…want…them…the…big…ones…I…want…to…have…them…inside…of…me…” Kim expresses loudly as she did her best to recover.

Ms. Go sighs heavily as she places her fists on her hips and smirk playfully. “Alright sweetie…I’ll indulge you…but the moment you start showing pain we’re stopping with what you’ve got okay?” Ms. Go instructs and Kim responds with many nods. “Good. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Ms. Go explains as she made her way towards the desk where her toys were waiting.

Despite her weakness, Kim turn her head to her left and follow Ms. Go’s movements, more so as she was focusing on the hips, waist and asscheeks of her teacher. Ms. Go stops near the desk and pick up the black anal beads first in her right hand and turn back to Kim. With what strength she had recovered and lingering inside of her, Kim sits herself up more from her right which Ms. Go overheard.

“Now don’t go pushing yourself Kim. I need to make sure these are good and lubed up like your ass and…” “No…I want them…in me now…I’m good enough…for them…” Kim interrupts much to Ms. Go’s concern and minor agitation. “Now Kim…you should know that you need to listen to your teacher. You’re here to learn not to dictate how everything goes.” Ms. Go explains as she turns around from her left.

As Ms. Go turns full around, her eyes widen in surprise as she blink her eyes several times at the sight of Kim. Kim was now bent over before her teacher, looking back at her from her left with her hands on her bubble butt of an ass that she kept high in the air for her. She was spreading her cheeks apart and pulling her asshole open as well; stretching it as much as she could as it glisten with her pussy juices, Ms. Go’s saliva and the combination of the two among her ridges.

“Please hurry Ms. Go…It itches so badly…I want them…inside of me…I can handle them…and I’ll be a good student…I promise…just help me…stop the itching…please…” Kim begs out with a wide smile on her face; staring solely at Ms. Go and the beads she was holding her hand. Ms. Go sighs heavily and smirks playfully; shaking her from side to side while shutting her eyes.

“What am I going to do with such a needy student like you Kimberly Ann Possible…?” Ms. Go announce while making her way back towards Kim’s person. She stops directly before Kim’s ass as she stares down at her student’s hands and how she was spreading her asshole. Ms. Go lifts the beads up to her mouth and gently licks against the top of many of the beads in a lewd manner.

She didn’t bother hiding what she was doing as Kim look back up at her in delight and coo in want of the beads and her teacher holding them. Ms. Go moves the first bead towards Kim’s asshole, rest her left hand against Kim’s left asscheek and help to pull it apart. “Now relax Kim…if you don’t this will be harder than it needs to be.” Ms. Go instructs and Kim let out a deep breath from her lips.

Gently, Ms. Go pushes the first bead inside of Kim’s asshole easily with Kim shuddering heavily from the texture and coolness of the bead invading her. Ms. Go smirk proudly from the sight of this and help to push another bead into her student that made Kim moan in delight of the sensations. Her shuddering continues after the second bead went inside of her and from it, Ms. Go work to push the remaining beads into her student.

The act of filling Kim with the anal beads were turning into an easy effort for Ms. Go who’s demeanor change from concerning and teacher like, to womanly, wanting, dominating and delighted. She watches the beads easily going inside of Kim’s asshole until she pushes the very last one into her. The white hoop end of the anal beads stick out from Kim’s asshole as the teenager shudder more from the pleasure of Ms. Go’s previous actions and the beads trapped inside of her.

“So Kim? How does it feel?” Ms. Go asks without pulling away from her student’s ass, but keeping her left hand lightly on top of Kim’s ass. “It feels wonderful…they’re rubbing around inside of me…spreading me…I feel so full…I can’t describe the rest Ms. Go…” Kim blurts out loudly in delight from everything she was feeling.

“That’s good to hear Kim. Sometimes you can’t fully grasp what you’re feeling and new sensations can truly drive you to places you’ve never known.” Ms. Go explains in delight, sounding like her teacher self again. “And you’re doing well to keep the beads inside of you. Most would try to force out the beads or worse they would spill out and could do damage to you if you weren’t prepared.” Ms. Go continues though Kim didn’t fully listen.

Ms. Go step back when Kim didn’t say anything in turn as she move her arms behind her back. She fully observe Kim’s asshole and how the hole itself was trying to close around the large bead inside of her and Kim’s entire body shaking from the item inside of her. “She’s handling it better than I had hoped. I wish she would have allowed me to stimulate her more, but she wanted to jump the steps.” Ms. Go thought with great interest towards her student.

“She’s enjoying it way more than I thought. I guess she is a freak deep down…just like me. But still, she’ll need more guidance than this and if I don’t instill it onto her properly she could go down the wrong paths. That’s my job as her teacher.” Ms. Go continues in her thoughts; further admiring Kim and how her asshole was reacting.

“Well…are you ready to give it a try with me? I can handle the smaller beads whenever you’re ready.” Ms. Go explains in excitement and in response, Kim nods slowly as she shut her eyes tightly to her teacher. “Just…take your time first Kim. No point in rushing anything.” Ms. Go explains in concern with Kim pushing herself up slowly from the desk.

Ms. Go during this step forward to the desk, but watch her student in concern. She stops and turns around to the desk, but Kim was already advancing towards it slowly. “…hard…to walk…” Kim thought though enjoy the beads moving around inside of her. Once in front of the desk, Kim picks up the smaller crimson beads in her left hand and look at them closely.

Ms. Go continues to watch Kim from over her right shoulder as she was climbing up onto the desk with ease. She turns around, scoot herself back and spread her legs for her student while observing her further. She leans back on her lower back and ass while resting her feet on top of the desk and spreading her legs as much as she could. Kim was completely obvious to the actions of Ms. Go and focusing solely on the beads in her hand.

Using both of her hands, she aim the non-hook end of the beads to her lips and force many of them in her mouth. She pushes and pulls them in and out; coating them in her saliva and moaning from her actions and her beads still trapped inside of her. In seconds, she lubes up the beads and pull them from her mouth follow by panting heavily from her actions.

Knowingly, Ms. Go listens to everything that Kim was doing and when Kim turns to face her, holding the beads in her right hand, covered in saliva there wasn’t a change in Ms. Go’s person. Kim step slowly towards her teacher, staring at her pussy and asshole which Ms. Go pick up on. She smirks happily and remains in wait for her student to reach her person.

Kim drops down some when close to Ms. Go who lowers her hands down to the inner parts of her asshole. She pulls them apart and Kim lift the smaller bead towards Ms. Go’s asshole. It was a simple task to push the bead into her teacher; causing Ms. Go to moan lightly. “You’re a natural Kim…though I can handle bigger…” Ms. Go tease in her words though Kim remains focused on her teacher’s asshole.

Slowly, she pushes more of the beads into her teacher, one at a time at a faster speed compared to Ms. Go. In mere seconds, the anal beads were inside of Ms. Go, the string with its white hook was sticking out of her and Kim was captivated by the sight of her teacher’s asshole and what she had done. She purr feeling Ms. Go stroking the top of her head with her right hand as Ms. Go had sat up from her current spot.

“Good work Kim…I’m feeling a lot right now…” Ms. Go expresses in want with Kim nodding in agreement. “Now…we’re gonna keep these in us for a bit and adjust to them…in the mean time…we can have some more fun with one another…” Ms. Go instructs as Kim shift her eyes up to the face of her teacher. Ms. Go cup Kim’s cheek with her hands gently and lean down towards her.

Once more, they kiss deeply, but with their gazes lock onto one another. They deep the kiss in seconds as the two parts their lips and stick out their tongues to find one another. They heavily swirl their tongues against one another, Ms. Go taking the lead again unlike before. She push against the under area of Kim’s tongue making the young woman shudder in happiness.

After five minutes of moving their tongues against one another, Ms. Go was laying on the floor with Kim on top of her. Kim was eagerly pulling on the beads with her right hand, licking against Ms. Go’s clit with her tongue and balancing herself with her left. She kept much of her body press against Ms. Go’s during her actions and wince in pleasurable pain from what her teacher was doing to her.

Under Kim’s person, Ms. Go was staring in admiration at both her student’s leaking pussy and how the first of the anal beads had escaped from inside of her. She was gripping the hoop with her right index fingers, but didn’t pull on the beads. She was smirking from ear to ear at what she was seeing from Kim and relishing her student wriggling on top of her.

“That’s good Kim! Keep it up! Pull out the beads so I can feel extra good!” Ms. Go instruct loudly and wildly as she continue to stare at Kim’s holes. Kim stops just enough to say, “Yes Ms. Go!” As the young woman returns to running her tongue against the clit of Ms. Go; focusing on giving and gaining pleasure from her actions. Kim continues to tug on the hoop of the anal beads inside of her teacher; moaning through her licking as she shut her eyes tightly.

Another wince come from Kim as Ms. Go spank her student’s asscheek with her free left hand against the side of Kim’s ass. Her spanking on Kim’s asscheek would change from lower to high or focusing heavily on the middle space of it. Each time, she notices Kim getting redder from her blows as well as how her asscheek would ripple from her actions.

The many things Kim was doing and being done to her sent her to a higher state of desire. She moans out heavily from cumming once more, but didn’t stop anything she was doing. “Cumming again Kim? I didn’t think you would give in so easily…but that’s my student for you…always going further than anyone else.” Ms. Go praise through her panting.

Suddenly, Kim yells out from feeling one of the beads inside of her escaping by Ms. Go’s hand. She had already pulled a good amount of beads from Ms. Go who was showing better control than Kim currently was. The delight in her being was apart though Kim wasn’t able to see it. Kim during this struggle from her orgasm hitting her once more as the beads begin to escape from inside of her.

The last of the beads inside of Ms. Go were freed and Kim holds them up before her person. A naughty smell leak from them that captive Kim once again though she scream out feeling more of the beads within her being pulled out of her asshole. “YES!” Kim screams as she lower her arm and her head down; shaking greatly from the experience going forward.

“We’re almost there Kim. Just…hang in there and we’ll…be done soon…” Ms. Go explains through a moan as she was quietly cumming from the beads leaving inside of her. Without them, she feels a small amount of emptiness, but savor what was as she continues to pull out more of the beads inside of Kim. “Moan more for me Kim! Do it!” Ms. Go instruct as she spank Kim’s left asscheeks many times.

Kim screams in bliss from this feeling more of the beads within her being pulled out. The sensations and pleasure course faster throughout Kim’s body as the beads leave from inside of her. She shudders happily from the experience as another orgasm follow from what was happening to her repeatedly. As the last bead left from inside of Kim a double sensation hit her.

She screams loudly and arches herself up from the bead leaving her and her asshole gaping a little. Ms. Go listens closely and watches happily at Kim’s changes going forward. She did nothing but hold the smelly anal beads away from her person as they dripped onto the floor. As she watch Kim surrender herself to the pleasure, Ms. Go smile to her fullest knowingly.

Another five minutes had passed and the anal beads were lying on top of Ms. Go’s desk, drying slowly. Moans, deep and longing were once again filling the air as Kim and Ms. Go were on their hands and knees opposite of one another. They had their asses facing one another, their pussies leaking heavily and their bodies rocking in tune with each other.

The purple double headed was deep inside of their assholes, spreading them easily from their movements as they kept a steady pace with one another. Further the two women move themselves to gain more pleasure as the dildo inside of Kim and Ms. Go rub against their walls. The two had similar expressions of pleasure though Kim was showing something different in turn.

The younger Kim was drooling from the right side of her mouth, basking far more in the pleasure of her asshole being stuffed and the movements of her body. She had her eyes clenched shut and flush forming on her skin by the second whenever she rock her body forward or back. Small droplets of her sweat and saliva fall to the floor close to her right hand and between her palms as Kim feel herself getting closer to cumming.

Ms. Go had a more focused expression despite her savoring the pleasure coming from their movements. She feel the dildo rubbing against numerous ridges inside of her as she rock herself closer and closer to touch Kim’s backside. She balances herself much better than Kim and was dripping with sweat just like her every time she rocks herself. She flips between opening her eyes slightly to the floor and shutting them as the pleasure course harder inside of her.

The two women press their asses against one another, moaning loudly when this happen, but they quickly pull away from one another. Faster the two women pick up in pace with each other, slamming their asscheeks against one another and feeling their sexual highs growing by the second. Ms. Go takes a moment to look to her left at the fallen white bottle of lube that leaks some of the clear liquid onto the floor.

It brought a smile to her face, but didn’t stop her from rocking with Kim and getting more of the pleasure she crave. They pick up in pace as Kim open her eyes and look ahead of herself. She notices the watermelon double headed dildo before her and reach out for it as carefully as she could. She grasps it in her right hand and lifts herself up from her current posture.

Eagerly and fast, she sucks on the toy as if it was her lift, completely losing herself to the pleasure. Her sucking noises and muffled like moans fill the ears of Ms. Go as she focus on her student as well as the pleasure they were sharing. She smirks knowingly from this and pick up her pace with Kim who did the same. Kim lost herself further from the pleasure of her sucking on the toy and the one trapped within her asshole that Ms. Go and her were sharing.

The two women suddenly push themselves against one another; smashing their asses hard as Kim drops the toy from her hand and in her mouth. Together, Ms. Go and Kim screams at the top of their lungs, shaking greatly and arching themselves back from what they were feeling. Every bit of womanly desire in them rises to their surface with their pussies releasing a great deal of juice to show their enjoyment.

The two women savor their orgasms, keeping on their knees, but Kim was the first to fall. She drops down onto her front, feeling nearly all of the dildo leave from inside of her. Ms. Go follow suits behind Kim, but not as weak as the young woman was. She drop down just enough so that some of the dildo remain inside of her as she and Kim pant heavily from what they had gone through.

The small moments of relief for the two women shared ends as they both rolls onto her backs; not allowing the dildo to leave from inside of them. With more strength than Kim, Ms. Go hike herself over Kim’s person as Kim stretch out her hands and arms to her teacher. Ms. Go respond by grasping her student’s hands; interlocking her fingers with her as Kim roll back into the mating press position.

In response, Ms. Go lower herself and grunt as she move her ass violently up and down to fuck both of them. Kim shut her eyes and screams in pleasure from the change in position and the power Ms. Go was giving to her. She feel her pussy aching heavily and leaking out more of her juices every time Ms. Go move up or down over her being. Ms. Go stares closely at Kim under her feeling the dildo rubbing on her ridges as she couldn’t help but let out more moans.

An hour’s time pass and many of the students were waiting for their rides or leaving with their friends. The door to Ms. Go’s classroom opens up with a fully clothed Ms. Go and Kim stepping out from the doorway. “Thank you very much for the lesson Ms. Go. I’m…sorry that I was so greedy with your time…” Kim expresses happily but blushes and lowers her gaze from her teacher in front of her in her latter words.

Oh Kim…think nothing of it. You know I don’t mind taking care of you and giving you the personal attention you need. Now go on home. You’re family is waiting on you.” Ms. Go instructs in her normal tone which Kim nods to her with her eyes half opened. She turns around to her left and advance forward with her bookbag against her back.

Ms. Go watch her student advance down the hallway to the doors leading out and smirk as she lean against the doorway on her right side. “I’ll have to do a lot of cleaning, but it won’t take so long…” Ms. Go laments to herself as she shut her eyes and move back inside of her classroom; shutting the door behind her with a single kick. She had her eyes shut for just a moment and open them with a pleased smile at the sight of the floor and her desk.

Everything, but the gel vibrator was covered in the fluids of either herself or Kim; spread out in different spots of the room. However, the two sets of beads were missing from the others. The familiar smell of feminine musk fills her nose as she smirk playfully and grasp her left arm with her right hand; keeping her legs together from her stance.

Kim and Ms. Go thought at the same time of what they were feeling inside of them. Kim had the crimson beads inside of her asshole as they move about every time she walks. Ms. Go had the black anal beads within her as she savors how they feel. What the two enjoy the most was the lingering fluids on them that were now deep inside of their anuses.

“I’ll make sure she gets them back tomorrow…” Ms. Go and Kim thought at the same time as the two steps forward as if nothing had happened between them.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want more KiGo sex fics with Ms. Go or the regular Shego, let me know.


End file.
